In the field of drying appliances, it is well-known that simplicity of design, ease of use, convenience and effectiveness are among the most essential elements when considering the utility of such devices. Portability is another critical element considered when the appliances are used during an operator's travels or while the operator is engaging in an activity. Such factors are equally as important to athletes, such as golfers and tennis players, as they are to lay people.
In golf, for example, players typically play under conditions in which they are prone to perspire. They can also be exposed to weather conditions, such as high humidity or rain, which cause their hands and/or equipment to become wet. Perspiration or wetness on a golfer's hands or equipment often interferes with the effectiveness of the golfer's grip on their equipment and, consequently, the quality of their play. Common remedies for these conditions include the use of a golf glove and/or a hand towel. With time and continued use, however, the golfer is left to cope with golfing with a sweat-saturated glove, a sweat-saturated hand towel or dampened equipment. The parallels to the ways in which perspiration or wetness adversely impact a tennis player's game are equally foreseeable
In every day life, as well, people who carry items in their hands often find that their hands and the items that they are carrying are moistened over time due to natural perspiration, especially in warm weather conditions. Similarly, individuals using a public rest room often find themselves faced with ill-stocked or unsanitary areas to dry their hands. In each of these exemplary instances, the individuals faced with these conditions would be greatly convenienced by the availability of a personal, portable hand dryer to remedy their difficulties.
Other drying appliances are known in the art. Typical of the art are those appliances disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor(s) Issue Date ______________________________________ 3,495,342 A. Goldstein Feb. 28, 1968 3,667,134 T. Rockson Jun. 06, 1972 3,712,312 M. Sussman Jan. 23, 1973 3,797,475 T.B. Hughes Mar. 19, 1974 4,159,411 R.R. Ellersick Jun. 26, 1979 4,206,556 P.F. Sabo, et al. Jun. 10, 1980 4,757,183 H. Karey, et al. Jul. 12, 1988 4,890,395 Y. Yamac Jan. 02, 1990 4,934,066 C.F. Rose Jun. 19, 1990 5,168,641 H. Smal Dec. 08, 1992 5,285,050 W.G. Blackburn Feb. 08, 1994 5,351,417 R. Rubin Oct. 04, 1994 ______________________________________
Of these devices, those disclosed in the '134 patent issued to Rockson; the '475 patent to Hughes; the '312 patent issued to Sussman; the '556 patent issued to Sabo, et al.; the '183 patent to Karey, et al.; the '395 patent to Yamac; the '641 patent issued to Smal; and, the '417 patent issued to Rubin are most closely related to the present invention.
The '134 patent issued to Rockson discloses a hand dryer of specialized construction. The Rockson dryer employs sterilized air circulated in a cabinet having highly polished walls and germicidal heat lamps. The Rockson dryer is designed for continuous operation. Its specialized construction restricts its utility to hospital and related medical settings. The device is neither portable nor is it convenient to use. It requires a grounded electrical source for operation. Moreover, the specificity of its design renders it expensive and complex in construction, as well.
The '475 patent issued to Hughes discloses a portable cordless hair dryer. This device is distinguishable from the present invention in that its operation requires the creation of an exothermic reaction through the use of combustible materials such as charcoal for the production of heat. The use of such heating methods not only increases the risk of injury to the inattentive or unaware user, it also increases the likelihood of malfunction in adverse weather conditions when such heating element becomes rain soaked or moistened. The replacability of a consumed heating element for a new element increases the complexity of operation and the possibility of the malfunction of the Hughes device, as well.
The '312 patent issued to Sussman discloses a nail polishing salon which includes a lighted console; a blower behind the light bulb of the console to direct light-bulb heated air to a treatment counter; and, galleries for storage nail polishing aides. Like the device of the '134 patent, the Sussman device is of specific and limited application. It is also dependent on the presence and use of other nail polishing devices for its utility. The '312 device is also ineffectively constructed to serve as a hand dryer. It lacks convenience and portability and it relies on a solitary, grounded energy source for operability.
The '556 patent issued to Sabo, et al., discloses a nail polishing machine which is essentially identical to the Sussman device. the only distinctions are between these devices are in their configuration and the Sabo device's lack of a gallery to store nail polishing apparatus. The '556 device, otherwise, is functionally identical and subject to the same restrictions of application and use as discussed regarding the Sussman device. Consequently, the same distinctions present between the instant invention and Sussman apply equally to Sabo. The Sabo device is further distinguishable from the present invention in that it discloses and contemplates the use of only one electrical control to govern the operation of the entire device.
The '183 patent to Karey, et al., also discloses a portable hair dryer. This device is distinguishable from the present invention in that it is a non-freestanding dryer which must be stabilized by its placement in its external power source. The Karey device is also distinguishable from the present invention in that its chargeability is limited to a single type of power source and, consequently, its utility is limited to those environments in which a grounded power outlet for its power source is available. The '183 device requires that air be re-circulated for heating and it fails to provide for the removability of its power source. Karey also fails to provide for the automatic operability of the drying unit.
The '066 patent issued to Rose discloses a drying device comprising a tubular sleeve and a desiccant disposed within the tubular sleeve which engulfs and dries the grip of a wet golf club handle. In use, the desiccant is inserted into a tubular sleeve, which is configured to encase a golf club grip, and the sleeve-encased club is shaken to distribute the desiccant along the grip. A towel is then required to remove the water-laden desiccant once the sleeve is removed. The '066 device is cumbersome to use. It is ineffective in that there is no certainty of its thoroughness or uniformity in drying the grip on the golf club. Moreover, repeated use of the device likely results in granulation of the desiccant on the club grip and in the golfer's hands, all disrupting the golfer's focus on the game. The '066 device is also inefficient in the uncertainty of the time required to complete the drying process.
The '641 patent issued to Smal discloses a travel hair-drying device consisting of an internal and an external cylinder. The internal cylinder houses conventional hair dryer components and an air intake grill. The external cylinder slides over the internal cylinder and has lateral apertures which discharge air. The utility of the '641 device is restricted to hair drying. Further, it requires a grounded power source for operation.
The '417 patent issued to Rubin discloses a multi-functional hair drying device comprising a wall-mounted housing and a hand held dryer connected to the housing by an electrical cable. Like the device of the '641 patent to Smal, the utility of the '417 device is restricted to areas providing access to grounded power sources. Consequently, it lacks convenience and ease of use. The dimensions of the Rubin device also preclude its portability or use in ambient weather conditions.
The '342 patent issued to Goldstein; the '411 patent issued to Ellersick; and, the '050 patent issued to Blackburn all disclose unrelated devices. The '342 patent issued to Goldstein discloses an electromagnetic switch which controls a towel dryer and is actuated by withdrawing the towel. The '411 patent issued to Ellersick discloses an infrared radiant heating apparatus. The '050 patent issued to Blackburn discloses a battery operated cigarette lighter with a closure activated switch. None of these devices discloses a hand dryer which is portable, easy to use, is variably rechargeable and adaptable to different needs of the operator.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a means for drying moisture from a user's hands and from the instruments or devices they are holding, such as golf clubs and tennis rackets, thereby improving one's grip on the instrument or device.
It is another object of this invention to eliminate a need for supplemental drying devices, such as towels or desiccants, to be used in conjunction with the drying of one's hands and items used in one's hands.
Further, it is an object of this invention is to provide a hand dryer that is lightweight and portable so that it may be carried effortlessly, for example, on one's belt or in one's briefcase or purse.
It is another object of this invention to provide a hand dryer which is capable of being free-standing or adaptable to a fixed position.
Additionally, it is an object of this invention to provide a portable hand dryer which functions through the use of any one or more of several diverse power sources including a conventional, grounded power supply, solar power and/or rechargeable battery power packs.
It is an object of this invention to provide a portable hand dryer which has the capacity to heat the air used to dry one's hands and hand held instruments.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a portable hand dryer having automated switching, such as a sensor, to automate the operation of the device such that the need for manipulation of the switches is obviated.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a portable hand dryer which is properly sealed to preclude the entry of moisture into its electrical components and eliminate the potential for injury to the user and/or malfunction of the device.
It is another object of this invention to provide a portable hand dryer that is easy to use and is inexpensive to manufacture.